the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jet
Jet '(also known as "'Subject 21", "Ezekiel", or''' "Zeke" ) is a twenty-year-old male with black hair and two different-colored eyes; left eye is pale blue and the right is a deep turquoise. Jet is well-known for having a slight "photographic memory", in which some things that happen to him he will remember forever. If he so much as glances at a face in a crowd, he will remember it, same goes with names, locations, etc. It is known, however, that Abstergo erased Jet's memories numerous times using unknown means. As of current, he has lost his memory four times. This was regained a bit after his escape, however. The memory loss attempts did not help with his neurotic personality or psychological issues. Early Life ::: "A perfect family. It’s amazing how things like that can change. How you can go from something so impossibly perfect to something that’s the '' ::: ''exact opposite. I am the last one alive." :: Jet began his life on July 19th, 1994 to two ex-assassins. His parents were high-up in the Order, reaching the ranks of Master Assassins, but retiring when they wanted a family. He and his older brother of six years, Lance Akulov, lived a normal and peaceful life in New York City. From an early age, Jet showed signs of schizophrenia, but they were mainly shrugged off as imaginary friends that almost every small child has. When it gets to the point where Jet starts hitting things because of his "friends", his doctor says that he has schizophrenia and must be medicated. Refusing the medication, his parents try instead to make everything as normal as possible for the two children. Everything starts to go downhill when Jet's mother is brutally murdered by a Templar agent in front of his father, who promptly kills him. The family tried to stick together, but it was extremely difficult and his dad started to turn to alcohol. Jet's father tried his best to keep everything together, but the haunting of watching his wife die in front of him was too much, and he hung himself by an extension cord one year later in front of Lance, who was home at the time. When this happened, Jet was to be picked up at preschool, but his dad never showed, only a policecar to take him away. Jet and Lance never saw each other after that, the two being separated into the foster system. Trying to understand everything that's happened to him, Jet instead turns to his imaginary companions to help him cope with dealing with the psychological trauma of both losing his family and the abandonment of several familes. Many, many families tried to take care of Jet, but it proved to be extremely difficult because of his mental illnesses, incredible memory, and absolutely neurotic/bipolar behavior. For a short period of time he is placed in a foster home that Jet and others call the "Orphanage" (really just a large foster family with multiple caretakers), where he meets a childhood friend named Riley (who he later learns is Arrow). While at one foster home, Jet is kidnapped in a sudden turn of events, and his experience is something that Jet cannot and will not tell anyone. This man was a drug addict, and would lock Jet in a boarded room for days at a time while he fueled his addiction, only unlocking it to take his physical anger out on the child, starve him, beat him, sexually/verbally abuse him, until Jet absolutely snaps and attacks the man, who is mentally hindered by drugs and unable to defend properly, and smashes his skull in with a hammer that the man liked to beat him with. He ended up wandering to a neighbor's house, who at the sight of the blood on the child, called the police and Jet was taken again. Instead of being put into a juvenile detention center, he was deemed insane and unfit for society and put into an asylum. The doctors had no idea how to cope with Jet: he was unresponsive most of the time, angry, or broken down in fear. They usually heavily medicated him, put him in a straight-jacket, and kept him locked in a padded room with nothing but his rampant mind to keep him company. He stayed in the asylum for two years, from when he was 12-14, until Lance, his brother, makes an abrupt appearance and breaks him out using an unknown but vast amount of money. The only way Lance was also able to get Jet out was a written contract that Jet had to be medicated heavily if he was to live in normal society. Lance wouldn't listen to any of Jet's questions about how he broke him out, instead taking him home to his apartment in Harlem, NY. Lance was a firm believer that the real world was the best medicine for Jet, not locked up in an asylum. He was right, because Jet's erratic behavior improved when he was left alone for long periods of time (not exactly the best decision Lance could have made) because of Lance's mysterious job. Jet would frequently walk around Harlem, eventually learning about a streetfighting group that many gangs in the area would partake in. He got the shit beaten out of him multiple times, but Jet was used to taking a beating. What earned Jet his respect in the ring was his ability to keep getting up, and also his amazing speed in melee combat. This is how he earned his nickname, Jet, a classic gang name but he liked it much more than Ezekiel. To Jet, the name "Ezekiel" only represents his past self, his flawed self. Jet is his new, strong body, even if that has flaws too. One night of fighting a particularly tough opponent leaves Jet broken in the hospital, and with the Piece of Eden Shapeshifter in his pocket. It is unknown how the dagger came to be there at that stage of his life and not at birth. One day, Lance finally breaks the news to Jet and tells him that for years he had been in the Assassin's Order, achieving the 3rd Rank. Shortly after, Jet is walking home and sees his apartment building in flames. Rushing up to the floor against the firefighter's wishes, he tries his best to find his brother in the flames but fails. The building and apartment recieve little damage, however. He learns shortly after that the Templars set the fire, thus furthering Jet's mission for the destruction of them. When the ashes settle, he finds his brother's skeleton and buries him properly at the local cemetery and carves out the gravestone himself. He tries to visit his grave every Sunday, the day Lance died. Alone, Jet turns 18 and inherits the burned-out apartment. It isn't long before he's attempted suicide three times, failing each time and finally getting some support from friends who manage to keep him away from death by telling him to exact revenge. He fixes the apartment up and keeps going to the weekly streetfight to earn his money, but soon realizes if he is to exact proper revenge, he would need a lot more money. When his close friends Skylar and Curly point him in the direction of a cafe shop owner that has a schizophrenic and autistic son, Jet quickly grabs the job mainly out of sympathy from the owner and his uncanny knack for cooking. When Jet is walking home one night after work, he is kidnapped by Abstergo agents and taken to their towers because of his ancestry being directly related to the Auditore family. They keep him in a new experimental type of Animus for five days straight, rendering him more insane than he already was and having to wipe his memory four times. He was rescued in a great mission headed by the Assassins when they learned he had a valuable Piece of Eden and had assassin roots. This begins Jet's career into the Order. Early Assassin Life (Recruit - Assassin 1st Rank) Jet was kept in Abstergo Towers for two weeks, being tested and basically tortured with a new type of Animus. He was forced to view the memories of his ancestor, Ignazio Auditore. He was broken out by a group of assassins right after his sessions ended, as written in this post Afterwards, he found his old friends in Harlem, NY and re-joined the Fight Ring they had. After winning, he passes out and Skylar and Curly manage to get him home, but the police/Abstergo finds out about him and break down the door. Jet barely escapes by Curly's Harley motorcycle, which he still owns to this day as a tribute to them. Jet then moves north to Canada to escape the police and Abstergo, finally introducing himself. Shortly after joining officially, he goes to the Compound to get a breifing on Adam's kidnapping rescue mission, where he runs into his old childhood friend, Riley, who now goes by Arrow. Instantly, he forms a brother-sister connection with her like before when they were children. After rescuing Adam, Jet and Emily had to pay their debts for borrowing a helicopter from Axton. Their targets were two brothers involved in a sex trafficking occupation. The posts are located here , (start with "The Targets," then read "Clubbing," "Saving the Princess," "A Princess Always Pays Her Debts," and then "A Job Well Done."). From the last post, there seems to be a slight hint of a relationship between Jet and Emily, but that remains to be seen as either actual affection or just drunken babble. After parting with Emily, who went to Tokyo to continue the mission, Jet then rescued Diggs from his failed mission in India, but not before going on a side mission involving pandas and Chinese Assassins. He finally reached India and saved Diggs . After this, Jet and Diggs become friends, even though every other second Jet yells and berates Diggs for stupid things. It's a very "love-hate" relationship. Diggs and Jet headed back to the Compound after their mission from a strange request by Sanguine. Jet, curious, wonders what someone as mentally unstable as he is would want with him. Nevertheless, Jet starts talking around with people, including Zanza, who takes the time to talk with him about his disabilites after winning a spar against Lucas . After the talk with Zanza, Jet befriends her and helps her with setting up a party by cooking, which he admits he enjoys doing. During the actual party, Jet and Adam have a heart to heart , becoming friends as well. However, Jet goes against everyone's wishes about visiting Sanguine. During the party and while Adam's drunk, Jet sneaks into his room, grabbing keys and passwords. He visits Sanguines room and attempts to kill him for the things he's done, like punching Arrow. To say the least, Jet gets his ass handed to him, not realizing that Sanguine had become unbound. The fight is brutal , and leaves Jet a bloody mess and bedridden, but the fight does more to his mind than his body, Sanguine becoming a common vision of Jet's now. Jet starts to get mild panic attacks while bedridden, feeling the guilt for "fucking up" and feeling like everyone's now against him. Diggs, still being a loyal friend, decides to cheer Jet up by playing some video games while Sanguine becomes much more sane and talks to Jet, who of course does not trust him. The thing that's stressing Jet out the most is how people will trust him now that they know he can and will betray their wishes. After a few minor stories, Jet's birthday starts to creep up on him , but he starts to open up a bit more to reveal that he does start to truly care for the Brotherhood and what it stands for. After a brief mission in London with Arrow and J, Jet heads back to the Compound and relives the memories of another ancestor, an Italian mobster named Frank Nitti. You can read all the posts here , they are linked together to make it easy to read each part. The Compound Attack happens, and catches everyone by surprise. Turns out that Jet is wanted alive by Abstergo, but that's only the goal of Agent Shade in particular. Jet creates an audio post during the attack, and soon afterwards is shot in the shoulder by Crow . Stan and friends manage to save Jet , Stan getting upset over the fact that Jet was basically dying. He is stitched and healed well thanks to Syo and Dolphin, and recovers soon after. After the Compound Attack, Jet heads over to Canada with Arrow tovisit the Vault , an Assassin den and top-secret facility. While there, Arrow meets a young teenaged boy named Jac in the ruins of a burnt house, but Jet doesnt trust Jac, rummaging through his ruined home and discovering evidence filing Jac as a psychopath. Arrow, however, is manipulated by Jac and the two of them become fast friends. It gets to the point where Jet flips and walks out on Arrow, but not before finally getting some real evidence . Jet discovers that Jac is going to kill Arrow, and he sprints to catch her before Jac can poison her. He finds Jac, but Arrow was already slowly being poisoned. Jet promptly slices Jac's throat open, before quickly calling Ace from the Vault to get Arrow out of there. Arrow recovers, and Jet tells her what happened. To avoid any sort of argument, Jet leaves for LA. In LA, Jet meets up with a long-time rival, Thomas, the Mentor. The two of them never got along over Hephaestus chat, but finally there was a fighting tournament going on. After Jet arrives the day of the tournament, Jet signs himself up immediately and eventually rises the ranks to fight against Thomas . The fight gets worse and worse as time wears on, Thomas' skill no match for Jet. Jet's schizophrenia gets extremely rampant and out of control at this point, making him freak out and almost kill Thomas . Instead of shooting Thomas, he shoots a man in the crowd by the name of Treaves, and Jet is then taken by the LA compound Assassins and beaten before Thomas breaks it up and gets Jet stable. A little while later, Jet wakes up after the fight , feeling very mentally ill again. Thomas explains that Jet shot and killed Treaves and has to explain all of this to Treaves' girlfriend. This is all a ruse however, Treaves was shot but was fine and recovering. Thomas lied to Jet in order for Jet to see what Thomas and the other mentors have to deal with frequently, and why Jet isn't ready for a leadership position. After this, Thomas and Jet spend several days together, Thomas trying to stablize Jet's mind (three-part post) and figure out his mental state so he could be a functional Assassin again. Thomas goes through the trouble of finding Jet powerful, brand new anti-psychotic medication. Jet has tried numerous different medications in the past, but this medication ends up helping Jet a lot. The side effects give him more powerful mood swings, and make him fairly drowsy where he needs to sleep a lot more than normal. Jet's visions and voices are subdued, but Jet doesn't know whether he likes it or not. Whether he likes it or not, Jet sees this all as a new chapter in the Order, one where he can hopefully perform away from his mental illness. Full-Fledged Assassin Life (Assassin 2nd Rank - present) When Mason arrives in LA, he visits Jet and asks him to accompany him to Fontana so Jet can get his mind off of things. Before on the Hephaestus Chat, Mason and Jet know they are somehow related but it is revealed that they are actually first-cousins . When Jet was around four years old he would go to Mason's house every weekend with his mother, but that's where the memories end since shortly after things go downhill in Jet's life, as explained before. After arriving in Fontana, Mason and Jet (who barely get along despite discovering they're cousins) meet everyone at Gambino Bikes and Tattoos , where they are investigating any Templar activity that might be going on. Shortly after arriving, they hear about a fighting ring that is popular at the warehouse, and sign up immediately. Jet is still shaken up over what happened at LA with Thomas, but Mason helps him out by training him and giving him some support. They enter the tag team tournament , rising in the ranks to win the grand prize of five hundred dollars. However, the medication Thomas gave Jet beforehand seems to be wearing off the farther the night goes on, and Jet starts hearing and seeing things and gets fearful because the final fight is coming up . Instead of facing the champions sober, he waits until Mason is gone and chugs down an entire half-bottle of vodka. Mason is pissed off at Jet for awhile, but they do in fact win the fight, even if Jet wasn't in the right mind. They win the tournament, and to celebrate they all head to a local club, much to Jet's disdain. When Jet leaves the club in a huff, he notices that something bad is going down with a shady guy and a drugged girl. The man tries to rape the girl, and Jet promptly kills the man using Shapeshifter. Little does Jet know that that man was Cecil, one of the fighters from earlier... Jet then is ridiculed and put on trial for killing Cecil , but the fact he prevented rape saved him. The catch was that he had to help out around the warehouse. After that, Mason has a bit of a breakdown after Jet gets angry and the two end up bitter at each other. He babysits two kids, revealing a softer side to Jet. He takes them to a diner to eat where he sees the girl he saved, and her name is Anna. She sets out to repay him for everything by inviting him to dinner, and the two end up together. After that, Mason and Jet make up and the two enter a race . It gets cancelled during it when Mason gets a call from Kilana saying that Templars attacked the warehouse. After they fight off the Templars, Mason and Jet separate,Jet helps blow up the warehouse because of the evidence there, and Mason and Kilana go to look for Kilanas dad. After the warehouse blows up, Jet goes after Mason and Kilana. However, Mason sacrifices himself to get rid of the Templars in the area once and for all while Kilana and her dad escape by planting C4 at strategic spots and running. Jet finds out about this when he meets up with Kilana and her dad and is on the verge of a mental breakdown at losing his last remaining family member. Jet goes to search for Mason, and even when Thomas arrives, they still can't seem to find him. They do find a cliff edge and see blood at the bottom, so they assume Mason is dead . Jet, having lost all his family and seen death throughout his life, chooses to not get upset over Mason's death. He instead turns his attention to training recruits in Masons' old Manhattan den and teaching them combat skills. During the famous Assassin road trip, Jet and Emily are shown to rekindle their relationship , and shortly after in Albuquerque, Jet and Hunter meet and fight , and Jet loses. Jet goes to the hospital with wounds to his ribs and sternum. Afterwards,mercenaries kidnap Emily and Jet goes to get her back from Agent Brennan at an abandoned mental hospital. After rescuing her, Emily's parents thank Jet and then talk with him a bit about his parents , whom they worked with in the Brotherhood long ago. After Emily recovers, she and Jet head back to New York City to get the scoop on some new recruits, and also becauseDolphin had challenged Jet to a fight. Jet ends up winning, which signifies that Jet has climbed another rung in the Brotherhood, defeating such a renowned fighter in the Order. Afterwards, Jet spends time training recruits, rescuing a few, and mainly keeping a steady schedule as opposed to a bunch of missions. On one such rescue mission to save a recruit named Chris Glaisyer, Jet fights off some mercenaries and comes in contact with a new pair of weapons for Shapeshifter , two hookswords. Satisfied with his new weaponry and rescue, Jet and Emily head back to New York to train more recruits and settle down a bit. Everything changes one night, when Jet finds out that Emily is pregnant with his child , and their world comes crashing down on them as they must face their biggest obstacle . Jet starts to slip back into old habits with his psyche after this news, but is quickly consoled by Emily , and they both decide they need to tell Emily's parents to get help since her parents were once in a similar boat with having her. Appearance and Personality Jet has (aptly named) jet-black hair, along with mesmerizing heterochromic eyes, which means that they are two different colors. His left eye is a smokey pale blue while the right eye is a vibrant turquoise. He hates his eyes, because people always comment on them when he'd rather be remembered for something else, and also when you're trying to stay away from certain people they ''always ''remember Jet's eyes. He also has scars covering his shoulders, arms, and back. When Jet was younger, Negative and his other hallucinations helped in causing Jet to self-harm and mutilate his own body. Many are also from streetfighting. Jet mainly wears plain gray/black t-shirts with a hoodie of some kind and jeans. His entire wardrobe is basically darker colors because part of his life he grew up in the darker parts of NYC, knowing if you wore the wrong color it could get you in trouble with the gangs. His personality is generally very pessimistic and angry, but he does have a soft side to him once you get to know him better. Jet prefers solitude, but he also enjoys the company of one or two close friends. He swears a lot, even if he's not angry. He speaks his mind, which can get him in a lot of trouble with people. If anyone tries to hurt him, he hurts them back. Jet keeps a shield of anger towards people because he believes if people stay away from him, they're better off, and there's no faster way to get people away from you than telling them to "fuck off". He has an extremely high distrust of strangers, as well, and will give almost everyone a hard time about it. Jet suffers from a number of mental illnesses: -Schizophrenia... he sees very vibrant hallucinations including Ignazio, a black cat named Negative, an insane rat-like creature named Chesevire, and a fennec fox named Strafe. -ADHD... he can get distracted easily and is constantly fidgeting if he's in one place for too long. He hates sitting still but also has very good reflexes because of this. -Depression/anxiety... these go hand-in-hand, Jet is very good at hiding both with a shield of anger towards people. Inside, he is actually very scared of what he's capable of and what he's done. He's just very good at hiding it. Ignazio Auditore The only known significant ancestor of his (besides Frank Nitti, see "Life in the Order") is a member of the Auditore family, the cousin of Ezio himself, Ignazio Auditore. Ignazio is rumoured to have come in contact with a Piece of Eden, the reasoning behind Jet being in the Animus. '' '' ''"Cousins. His ancestor is Ignazio Auditore, and boy does he have quite the backstory. His file is here: When he was four his parents were imprisoned for treason, and he was betrayed by Ignazio's uncle, Giovanni, and sent all the way to Spain to a family friend that wanted a child. But they could not afford the child, and Ignazio was sent to a monastery to become a monk because it was a lot less trouble for both families. It turns out the monks were sexually abusing the child for years. When he was eight years old, he woke in the middle of the night and strangled each and every one of the monks and fled back to Italy. He ran into Giovanni himself in Florence, and that's where Ezio's story and Ignazio's collide." ''--Doctor Victor Blake - Lead Researcher on Subject 21 When Ignazio reconciles with Giovanni, the events unfold as the next day the male-half of the Auditore family is hanged except for Ezio. The two immediately stick together, but when Ezio pursues the Assassin life, Ignazio stays behind with Leonardo da Vinci because he was still twelve years old at the time. While living under the caring eye of Leonardo, Ignazio proved to have a knack for problem and puzzle solving, and also for inventing weapons and machinery. He was basically an apprentice to Leonardo but could even outsmart him at times. Leonardo was a father figure to Ignazio and helped him grow into the man he is. Ezio came back into the picture some years later when Ignazio was sixteen, and the two helped Leonardo move to Venice. Ezio tells Ignazio about his travels and Ignazio is intrigued because he can finally have a purpose for his enchanted dagger and POE, Cambiaforma. Joining Ezio on his adventures, they became very close and both have more than once called each other "brother" instead of "cousin". In Venice, Ignazio meets Rosa, a theif with a fiery and ambitious personality when he and Ezio help her find Antonio after she is shot with an arrow. The two didn't get along at first, but when Ignazio saves her life when she tries to climb shortly after the arrow was bandages, they immediately find a connection. The two ended up marrying in 1492 and having a son, Dante Auditore, three years later. Dante looks exactly like Ignazio, down to the hair and eyes, but inherits Rosa's ambitious attitude. We only see Dante when he is four years old, so it is unknown what becomes of him. While Ezio and Ignazio split apart to pursue their own goals in life, Ignazio stayed home to raise his family while Ezio kept searching and assassinating Templars. Getting to the head of the problem, Rodrigo Borgia, Ezio came back to Venice to talk to Ignazio about the situation. If they killed Borgia, now the Pope, they could live life in peace. However, it would be the most difficult mission they've ever done. After much disdain from family, Ignazio set off with Ezio to the Sistine Chapel where they fought their way to Borgia's sermon. Unleashing a smoke bomb, Ignazio lost Ezio in the smoke and fought off guards while he prayed Ezio had killed Borgia. But that is not the case, Borgia steals the Apple from Ezio and paralyzes him using his Staff. Borgia explains to Ignazio that he was behind every bad thing that happened to him in his life, and he needs the Dagger to unlock the gateway to Heaven, so he believes. Reluctantly, Ignazio follows to the chamber and is paralyzed as well before Borgia stabs Ezio in the back. In the chamber, Borgia starts trying to figure out the inscriptions on the door and testing out the Staff and Apple with the doors. Ezio shows up, healed and very much wanting his revenge. Ignazio blacks out before they start a fight, and he wakes to Ezio and the Staff in the middle of the floor, glowing. The Staff reveals and opens a door, but Borgia is nowhere in sight. Ezio had let Borgia go for his own reasons, but there was no time to explain. The door threatens to shut them out but Ignazio holds the Staff in place, allowing Ezio to go into the next chamber. Ezio never said what happened in that chamber, and Ignazio doesn't question it. After reading a letter Leonardo gave to him before they left, Ignazio decides to embark on a journey north to the Swiss Alps with the hope of finding an ancient temple that was the first resting place of the dagger. There, he found out through codex pages that he can perform a very specific ritual to purge the dagger from existence for a certain amount of time. Doing so would relinquish the dagger from going to the possession of his son and possibly from generations to come, which would prove fatal since almost nobody possesses the same memory powers as Ignazio. At this temple, Ezio finds Ignazio in a state of mental insanity. Ignazio performed the ritual, which involved severing your hand and placing the dagger in an offering box. Ignazio remembers doing so, however it is found that the dagger is a part of your soul and when severed from the owner, it will drive the owner to complete insanity. Before Ignazio could completely snap and hurt anyone, Ezio kills him. Ezio remarks it was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. ''FIRST POST OF IGNAZIOS STORY'': ' http://www.reddit.com/r/AssassinOrder/comments/1dgd0v/the_animus_1476_florence_family_first/ The above link starts you on the first chapter, and all the rest are linked as "Next". Piece of Eden Jet possesses a powerful POE, a dagger known to Jet as Shapeshifter, or ''Cambiaforma ''to Ignazio. It always reappears in the holders pocket (or near the ow ner if the owner has no pockets) and if stolen, it melts through the hand and reappears to the owner again. The only known way to inherit it is to kill the owner of it. The daggers power is that when wielded by an ancestor who possesses an astounding memory (like Jet's and Ignazio's photographic memories), it can delve into the holders memories and take form of any weapon the owner has wielded before (it can't just take the form of a rocket launcher, for example, unless the owner has actually wielded one). Once it "stores" five weapons that the owner is efficient in using, the owner can simply think about what they want to wield and the dagger will oblige. You cannot change the weapons the dagger stores unless the owner dies, and the weapon changes require a one to two minute cool down. However, if the owner does not possess a powerful enough memory, it can start to make you slowly go insane and destroy parts of your memory since it feeds directly off of your mind. It is known that the dagger causes hallucinations and partial insanity in Ignazio, so this fact might mean that it is more fatal if you have a normal memory. If the owner of the Piece dies naturally, it will go to the strongest person in it's bloodline or extended family. When in the presence of an Apple, the effects of insanity and hallucinations go down greatly, but do not disappear. The Apple also makes changing the daggers' forms instantaneous but can cause massive headaches. There is also a strange taboo that prevents Jet and Ignazio from wielding weapons other than the POE for long periods of time. Ignazio was known to carry around one or two smoke bombs around, but that was it. They aren't allowed to wield anything other than the dagger due to this strange occurence. Abstergo was working on delving through Jet's memories to find out how they can take the dagger, because Ignazio was still alive when the dagger was taken from him. Rumor has it that there's a certain ritual to perform in the dagger's first resting place, a temple in the Swiss Alps. 'Known Forms' '''Twin daggers' - The base form of Shapeshifter, except with an extra. Bagh nakh - A pair of tiger-claw looking fist weapons. Beretta M9 - A gift from his deceased brother, it's in perfect condition. Jet used to be bad at shooting until he had a trip into the Animus. He's still a bit weird with a gun, but is a good shot in most situations. Hook swords - A pair of golden hook swords he received during a mission against some Chinese mercenaries who had a pair of them. *All forms can have a combination. For example, Jet can wield both a bagh nakh one hand and the Beretta in another. The downside is that it takes more recharge time. *All forms of the dagger appear with a gold-finish/gleam to them. Hallucinations Jet suffers from a moderate form of schizophrenia that progresses after the affects of the Animus. It is known he has several "beings" that haunt him day-to-day, but they each represent something different or only appear in certain situations. Jet's schizophrenia can be described as child-onset schizophrenia since he's had it since he was very young, but now it is more of a combination between a few subtypes. Known Hallucinations Negative: Negative is one of Jet's most seen hallucinations, a shadowy black cat with gleaming orange/yellow eyes. He appears whenever Jet's feeling afraid, nervous, or angry, and makes him feel those emotions more. He often is the voice to tell Jet to do bad things, like steal or hurt someone. Negative has a raspy and high-pitched mocking voice. Negative has been with Jet since he first showed signs of schizophrenia. As such, a thick hatred for each other boiled for Jet's entire life, and it hasn't changed. '''Ignazio: '''After his Animus sessions, Ignazio himself makes appearances. He shares a similar mind to Negative, and acts like the insane, maniacal shell of a human that Jet last saw while in the Animus. Ignazio will very seldom offer advice, though, but it's usually about how Jet should man up and do something/go somewhere. '''Sanguine: '''When Jet fights Sanguine (or Alpha at the time) and loses horribly, Sanguine in his insane state becomes a hallucination very similar to Negative and Ignazio. He symbolizes to Jet as "the man he couldn't beat" because Jet's only lost very few fights in his life. Sanguine appears rarely, but Jet is still extremely wary of even seeing Sanguine again. '''Chesevire: '''He is a strange creature that appears in equally random/strange locations Jet's in. Chesevire appears as a two-foot tall rat/dog mixture with wide orange eyes and crooked smile. He is always spouting out cryptic messages, but appears to be fairly neutral in Jet's mind, causing neither harm nor peace despite his generally creepy appearance and speech. He's a rare vision and is only seen a few times throughout Jet's life. '''Strafe: '''This little creature appears as a fennec fox with pearly white angel wings. Strafe represents Jet's inner child, speaking in a small child's voice and pretending to not understand the world. This is a '''very rare '''vision. Strafe used to be a common sight when Jet was young, but as he got older, Strafe disappeared, as if the hallucination had grown up too. He symbolizes how Jet had to grow up quickly and forget about being a child, and as such, subconsciously forget about Strafe. Key Traits *The most important thing to remember about Jet would probably be his photographic memory, and the fact he's pretty mentally unstable when not on meds. He takes medication at nighttime because during the day it makes him drowsy. *He's not good at conversations and mostly quiet, but do not make him angry. He is prone to snapping and not thinking straight when he's angry. *Speaking of angry, he curses. A lot. *Jet is a notorious alcoholic. If you keep alcohol lying around he will probably drink it, however he is a lot happier and more fun when he's drunk, if a bit clumsy and loud. Lately he's been easing off of it, which is good. *He really enjoys music. Music is what can keep Jet sane if nothing else works. He likes rock, metal, and indie music. *He '''never '''trusts anyone outside of an extremely small circle of about two-three people. He knows he's been through shit in the past to make him not trust anyone. If you're not in that group of two or three people don't expect him to give a shit about your problems. *Additionally, if he does actually give a shit about you, he will almost always be there for you no matter what. At first he may seem mean-spirited and quiet but get to know him and he will truly care about your well-being. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins Category:Assassin Order